Smosh
Gli Smosh sono un duo comico statunitense di creatori di video attraverso YouTube, composto da Anthony Padilla (16 settembre 1987) e Ian Andrew Hecox (30 novembre 1987). Il loro canale ha visto per tre volte il coronamento per quello con più iscritti sul sito: dal maggio al giugno 2006, dall'aprile 2007 al settembre 2008 e dal gennaio all'agosto 2013. Ad aprile 2019 conta 24,2 milioni di iscritti e 8,3 miliardi di visualizzazioni totali. Possiedono diversi altri canali canali: Smosh 2nd Channel, Smosh Games, Shut Up! Cartoons, ElSmosh e Smosh France. Storia Primi anni Anthony e Ian sono nati entrambi nel 1987 ed hanno frequentato l'American River College a Carmichael, presso la loro città natale, Sacramento. All'incirca nel 2002 Anthony incomincia a postare animazioni flash su Newgrounds e di li a poco a lui si unisce Ian; i due realizzano quindi una serie di video comedy rap o rock demenziale relativi a videogiochi o cartoni animati, quali ad esempio Mortal Kombat, Power Rangers o le Tartarughe Ninja. Originariamente tali produzioni non avrebbero dovuto comparire su YouTube, e Smosh.com sarebbe dovuto essere un forum libero di un gruppo di amici della scuola superiore di Carmichael; visto il successo riscosso tra i conoscenti iniziano però nel 2005 la pubblicazione online. Il nome "Smosh" deriva da un errore di comprensione fonetica di Padilla; che fraintese la spiegazione di un amico inerente al "mosh pit". 2005 - 2006: Pokémon music Theme Uno dei primi video del duo è stato "Pokémon Theme Music Video", pubblicato nel novembre 2005. Il video, una reinterpretazione in chiave comica della sigla inglese dell'anime Pokémon, ebbe più di 24.7 milioni di visualizzazioni, diventando il video più visto di YouTube all'epoca.5 Nel giugno 2007 il video è stato rimosso a causa di un reclamo di violazione di copyright da parte di Shogakukan, sebbene siano tuttora presenti sul sito copie del video caricate da altri profili. La popolarità raggiunta con il video porta il duo a comparire sull'edizione del 13 dicembre 2006 del TIME come "Person of the Year: You". In seguito la coppia amplia le sue produzioni ed incomincia a pubblicare una serie di sketch comici oltre agli abituali video musicali, che li porta nel marzo 2007 a vincere il premio per la migliore commedia alla premiazione degli YouTube Video Awards grazie a "Smosh Short 2: Stranded". In seguito Ian e Anthony realizzano un video intitolato "Pokémon Theme Song Revenge", dove reinterpretano la sigla della prima serie dei Pokémon e distruggono la copyright che ha eliminato il loro video. 2006 - 2012: Successo su YouTube Negli anni successivi il canale comincia a diversificarsi; nascono diverse serie quali Food Battle e The Damn Neighbor. Dal 2009 cambiano la grafica del sito e decidono di inserire gli extra per ogni video. Nel gennaio 2010, gli Smosh lanciano un blog relativo a una serie di curiosità sulla cultura popolare chiamato Smosh Pit; oltretutto danno vita alla web-serie Ian is Bored, che pubblica diverse tipologie di video tra le quali Mail time with Smosh in cui Ian e Anthony aprono le lettere inviate dai fan, Lunchtime with Smosh, nella quale i due mangiano pietanze particolari e rispondono a domande su Twitter, e Ask Charlie, serie interattiva pubblicata tra maggio 2010 e dicembre 2011 con protagonista Charlie, un porcellino d'India antropomorfo dal linguaggio grossolano ed un marcato accento britannico. Altra serie di grande successo si rivela If (Blank) Was Real. All'inizio del 2010 inoltre, gli Smosh creano la iShut Up App per telefoni android, come parte della sponsorizzazione Google. Il prodotto viene in seguito venduto nei negozi di applicazioni iTunes. Contemporaneamente a ciò, viene pubblicato il primo album della coppia: Sexy Album, che nei due anni successivi è seguito prima da If Music Were Real e in seguito da Smoshtastic. Nel novembre 2011 il video maggiormente visualizzato degli Smosh diviene "Beef'n Go". 2012 - presente: Espansione e filmografia All'inizio del 2012, il duo inaugura tre canali: El Smosh, con video doppiati in spagnolo,Shut Up! Cartoons, con vari video animati, e Smosh Games, riguardanti gameplay, commentary, review ed articoli inerenti ai videogiochi.Hecox e Padilla sono inoltre stati ospiti di un episodio dello show statunitense Ask a Naked Guy, nonché come doppiatori in una puntata della webserie comico-fantascientifica Red vs. Blue. Nel febbraio 2013 gli Smosh rilasciano il videogioco per iPad, iPhone e iPod Super Head Esploder X. Il 24 luglio 2013, Ian ed Anthony annunciano attraverso il loro canale YouTube di aver iniziato una campagna di raccolta fondi su Indiegogo per la creazione di un videogioco ispirato a Food Battles. Il gioco sarà un platform/action tridimensionale disponibile inizialmente per PC, Android ed iOS. Il duo dichiara inoltre che per l'ideazione del gioco trarrà spunto dalle loro serie preferite: The Legend Of Zelda, Crash Bandicoot e The Witcher. Dei fondi racimolati, i due hanno poi dato il 10% in beneficenza. Nell'agosto 2013, il duo perde il primato del canale YouTube con più iscritti, lasciando il posto allo svedese PewDiePie; il 30 novembre dello stesso anno esce il quarto album del duo: The Sweet Sound of Smosh. Nel febbraio 2014 è pubblicata l'app che permette di accedere ai loro contenuti da dispositivi mobili e da Xbox One. Nello stesso anno viene ufficializzato il canale Smosh France che ripropone i contenuti del primo in lingua francese. Nel marzo lanciano nuovamente il network Smosh Games Alliance che riunisce diversi canali che trattano di videogiochi sotto una mutua collaborazione e retribuzione. Nel 2015 il duo annuncia che Noah Grossman, Keith Leak II, Courtney Miller, Olivia Sui e Shayne Topp (gruppo in seguito conosciuto come "Smosh Squad") entrano a far parte del cast regolare dei video di Smosh. In particolare dal maggio 2015 viene pubblicato ogni due settimane un episodio della web serie Every (Blank) Ever. Il 18 settembre 2014 la Lionsgate annuncia di star sviluppando un film incentrato sul duo comico con Alex Winter alla regia e nel cast,oltre a Hecox e Padilla, gli YouTuber Jenna Marbles, Grace Helbig, Harley Morenstein, Shane Dawson, Markiplier e l'ex-wrestler Stone Cold Steve Austin.Il suddetto film Smosh: The Movie arriva nelle sale il 23 luglio 2015. Dal gennaio 2016 danno avvio ad una web sitcom sul canale principale nota come Part Timers, che narra la storia di una sala giochi per bambini chiamata Pork E. Pine's. La serie presenta oltre a Grossman, Hecox e Padilla, i nuovi attori Cat Alter, Jade Martz, Casey Webb e Natalie Whittle, e viene pubblicato un episodio ogni lunedì. Gli Smosh daranno inoltre la voce a due personaggi del film animato di Angry Birds, in uscita il 20 maggio 2016. Filmografia Attori *''Smosh: The Movie, regia di Charlie Charles (2015) *''Smosh,webserie (2005-presente) *''Food Battle,webserie (2005-presente) Doppiatori *Red vs. Blue'' - webserie, episodio 9x03 (2011) *''Super Smosh' - webserie (2015-presente) *Smosh Babies'' - webserie (2012-presente) Citazioni )|Frase di apertura di ogni video degli Smosh.}} Galleria Food Battle game.jpg|Smosh Food Battle game box art. Smosh-the-movie thumbnail no-trailer.jpg|Smosh The Movie. Smosh Games Allience.jpg|Smosh Games Alliance A smosh logo.png|Smosh logo. Smosh.JPG|Il logo del avatar del canale Youtube degli Smosh. Smosh 2nd Channel.JPG|L'avatar del secondo canale Youtube degli Smosh. Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Hecox (sinistra) e Padilla (destra) al VidCon 2012. Ian Hecox & Anthony Padilla by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Ian Hecox (sinistra) e Anthony Padilla (destra) al VidCon del 2014. Curiosità *Gli Smosh hanno un format paragonabile a quello dei Pantellas, che sono stati pertanto accusati di copiarli. de:Smosh es:Smosh en:Smosh Categoria:Smosh Categoria:Youtubers che parlano di Musica Categoria:Youtubers che parlano di Videogiochi Categoria:Primati di iscritti Categoria:Youtubers statunitensi Categoria:Youtubers stranieri Categoria:Youtubers Categoria:3M Categoria:2M Categoria:Gruppi Categoria:Gamers Categoria:20M